


basic needs.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [46]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Forbidden, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “Some frottage between John and Paul?”





	basic needs.

1968, **  
**

It was only a week into their second trip to India, to the great Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, that John finally lost his cool. He had promised himself (or more accurately had promised the Maharishi) that he would stay clean, sober, chaste. But he was getting impatient. The days going on and on, never-ending, the longer he went without a bloody beer and ciggy. Who the fuck could live like this?

And not to mention; going on without getting off. Cynthia was with him here but she was giving him nothing. Not a touch or even a peak. He found it to become increasingly harder to not be hard over the smallest things. Fuck, even a small breeze would set him off. 

And focusing on music and songwriting had only helped a small while until he started drifting off with his thoughts as he silently looked at Paul and his nimble fingers do their thing. Stroking and plucking the guitar and imagine what else they could do… Which was how he founded himself outside of Paul’s room one night. He knew Jane wasn’t sleeping there. For a reason or another; she shared a room with Mia Farrow’s sister, whatever her name was.

Holding his breath; he carefully knocked, not wanting to attract anyone but Paul’s attention. Paul opened and the immediate sight of his soft round lips got John weak in the knees. He immediately grabbed Paul by the neck to pull him into a hard kiss as he pushed him backwards and shoved the door close. Though Paul had kissed him back; he looked at John with wide eyes as they parted for air.

“What are you doing?”

He asked in a hushed yell and looked nervously around the small room. It was only them inside and the curtains were drawn over the hole in the wall that counted as a window. John’s hand was still on the back of Paul’s neck as the other crawled under the end of the bassist’s burlap textured shirt. His skin was warm and he shivered as John caressed it softly with the tip of his fingers.

“Fuck the chastity rule, man. I’m fucking desperate, Paulie,” he practically whined as he inched closer and closer to the younger man. Already painfully hard as this was the most physical contact he had gotten in forever.

“Fine,” Paul said with a sigh akin to what John had heard from girls in his youth. Before the fame. 

“Above clothes only,” he said in a manner meant to be stern but only succeeded in turning on John even more. And with a wolfish grin; he devoured the young maiden (er, man) once again. Pushing him to the edge of the twin bed where it met the back of Paul’s knees; forcing him down to sit on the hard mattress. Not minding the wince Paul gave; John quickly sat in his lap, legs on either side of the slender man, and started to grind on him with fever. 

He felt Paul’s hands on his waist, guiding him along as you would some girlie riding you, and he went in for several hard kisses and sucking on his neck that would leave nothing to the imagination of what had happened. But John couldn’t think of that now. Didn’t care to. All he thought of at this moment was to get off on the rough fabrics parting him from his lover. The hard clothed cock against his and the loud harmonized moans. 

Of course, having felt pent up from the time of nothing getting to jerk off or be with a lover (something he proudly did often) made it so that it wasn’t long before he came. And he came hard. The clothes would surely be ruined now, but the fuck did he care about that? It wasn’t really even his.

He turned his attention now to Paul as his selfish needs were taken care of. He was red-faced and panting in this Indian night’s heat. And, surely, because of a lot else. He grabbed the side his bandmate’s chin hard and pulled him into a, what he thought was, well-deserved kiss. It was rough. But occasional they were exactly that. And he slowly continued meeting the harsh friction from before. Now; meaning nothing to him but everything to Paul who was yet to cum.

But, akin to John; he had held the rigid rule of chasteness. And had done nothing to break the rule. So, even if he hadn’t been as desperate as John; his limit was soon met and he moaned into the open air as John moved his pelvis against Paul; his mouth on the base of the bassist’s neck. He was hushed by John; who smirked at the younger man’s frazzled appearance. He silently lead the other man down unto his back (Paul, who quickly drifted into a soft snoring) before sneaking out to clean himself up before joining Cynthia back in their room.


End file.
